


Birthdays, BBQ and Rock Stars

by deansdirtywhore



Series: My life with the Winchesters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bands, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Concerts, Dean's Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Music, Musicians, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtywhore/pseuds/deansdirtywhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dean's birthday and you have a special surprise planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays, BBQ and Rock Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Happy Birthday, Kiddo"

It was 2 days before Dean's birthday and you had been brainstorming for weeks trying to come up with the perfect gift. You'd been living with the Winchesters for a little over a year, ever since they saved you from a vampire. A few days later, you had decided to leave home and they found you walking down the road and offered you a ride. You had ridden all the way back to Kansas with them and you've been with them ever since.

  
A year later, a few months ago now, the boys had given you the best birthday you'd ever had and now you wanted to return the favor. Trouble was, what could you possibly give the hunter that he couldn't easily get for himself? I mean, the man was stocked up on enough fake credit cards to potentially set him up for life, he could buy just about anything he wanted.

  
No. You needed to to think of something bigger than that. Not necessarily physically bigger, or even more expensive bigger. But bigger in a grand gesture sort of way. Something that would scream "I love you and you mean the world to me".

  
You had just about given up hope of finding that perfect gift when you received a text message from your brother. You were never very good at keeping in contact with people but you were making every effort to do so with your mom and brother. After your grandmother passed away, right after your last birthday, you had tried to make a point of calling regularly and visiting as often as the hunting lifestyle would permit.  
Your hometown was twenty hours away from the Bunker so it wasn't really far, but it was still far enough to make finding enough free time to visit difficult.

  
In chatting with your brother and catching up on what he and your mom had been up to since you last heard from them, your brother mentioned that he had been going to a lot of your father's gigs lately.

 

_Your father._

  
He was definitely what you'd call an absentee father. He used to call when you were little, but then the phone calls stopped and you would only see him when you visited your grandparents on holidays. You grew up thinking that that was normal when one parent didn't live with you so you never thought about it much. That was your life. But then as you got older you learned what a "deadbeat" or "absentee" father was, and yep, he definitely fit the bill. I mean he blatantly refused to pay child support all the way up until your late teens and constantly moved around and changed jobs so they couldn't find him and make him pay it. 

At some point in your childhood, you decided to stop caring. When the phone calls and requests for you and your brother to come spend the weekend with him started, you thought maybe he had come around and decided he wanted to be in your life after all. Until the subtle hints and nagging started to sink in. He continuously nagged your brother to move out of your mom's (or rather your grandmother's) house and get a job. Saying he needed to start being a man and get out on his own, even though what he really meant was for your brother to move in with him and help him pay rent so he could continue his never ending pursuit of being a rock star.

  
When you discovered that he was being more of a father to his girlfriend's toddler (who called him 'daddy') than he ever was to his own children, you nearly threw up from a violent mixture of rage, resentment and, as much as you would never admit it, jealousy.

  
Needless to say, you had a pretty rocky relationship with your father. And those rocks were jagged little fuckers. You were bitter, resentful, and spiteful, and as much as you insisted that you didn't give a rat's ass and it didn't affect you, the people closest to you knew it was bullshit.

The whole thing had left you with serious daddy issues and you desperately longed to have a father figure in your life. But not him. Anyone but him.

Even with all of this, you still remained civil and, as far as he thought, friendly, at family holidays. But that all went to hell when you found out he and his girlfriend were having a baby. He started insisting that you be a part of the child's life and come babysit whenever they need because "that's what family means"... Yeah. He went there. Your whole plan to still play nice went straight to hell and you hadn't spoken to him in almost two years now.

But you were now seriously considering putting that aside for one night.

Like I said, your brother had been going to a lot of your dad's gigs lately. Yep, he actually is (technically) making it in the music world. He's in a band and, if you understood correctly, was also occasionally working with a second band (that you weren't familiar with). But why was any of this of any consequence? Because the band your father was in was fronted by Joey Belladonna. Yeah. Your dad was friends with Joey Belladonna. You'd almost be proud if you didn't think your dad was such a douchebag.

Point being, the band was playing at this great BBQ place near your hometown, ON Dean's birthday. Coincidence? The universe is rarely so lazy. So, you thought, this was it. This was what you'd been looking for. The perfect gift that he can't just get for himself or from anyone else. You were going to take Dean to meet the former frontman for fucking Anthrax, eat arguably the best BBQ in NY state, and it was going to be awesome.

 

xXx

 

"Come on, Dean!" you shouted from the main room of the bunker, "We gotta hit the road soon or we're never gonna get there in time!"

You had convinced the boys to take a trip to Upstate New York under the guise of needing to visit your mom. Seeing as the last time they took you home was for your grandmother's funeral, they didn't dispute your request. Dean was, however, rather curious about your apparent deadline. Get there in time for what? Dean had asked you a good half dozen times, more so when he noticed how you refused to elaborate on these "things" you wanted to do while there. Sam hadn't bothered to ask questions because he figured out early on in your planning that this was something to do with Dean's birthday. You had to say, Sam made an excellent accomplice.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming" Dean shouted back as he rounded the corner from the hallway, his duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

The three of you piled into the impala and set off, pulling up to your childhood home late the following afternoon. You spent the rest of the day there, with the exception of checking into a motel and going to pick up something for dinner, and you just hung out, catching up with your family and watching movies.

 

xXx

 

When you got back to the motel that night, Dean resumed his questioning.

"So..." he started, "What was that look your mom gave you when we were getting ready to leave?"

You looked at him with genuine confusion.

"She looked concerned. Like you were planning on doing something stupid..."

Then it clicked. Your mom had asked what your plans were for the next day and so you filled her in on your little scheme. She had been worried that you hadn't really thought it through and would end up regretting deliberately going where you knew your dad would be.

"Nothin'. Just girl stuff." you replied dismissively,

"Uh-huh..." Dean mumbled to himself, clearly suspecting you of shenanigans of some sort.

 

xXx

 

The next morning, Dean woke up to find that Sam was gone, presumably out running. He looked down at you cuddled up to his side, making light, quiet little noises that he couldn't help finding adorable. He smiled fondly.

You and Dean were not strangers to sharing a bed. Traveling with the Winchesters always resulted staying in some pretty grungy motels, very few of which (if any at all) offered more than two beds. Being a moose of significant size, Sam really did need a bed to himself, which, unless there was a couch, usually left you and Dean to share.

Not that either of you minded. You and Dean had become very close since you'd moved into the Bunker and frequently found yourselves falling asleep cuddled up together watching movies. It was a very comfortable relationship that the two of you had. You adored Sam but there was such an immediate familiarity and comfort with Dean that you just couldn't help gravitating to him more.

You snuggled in closer as the cool air ghosted over your shoulder, causing Dean to chuckle as you threw one arm over his abdomen and attempted to pull your personal heated pillow closer to you. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you onto his chest, smiling as you buried your nose into his neck. He rubbed your back a little, trying to warm you up. You always got cold rather easily during the later months, and that was another reason neither of you objected to sharing a bed.

Dean had developed a serious habit of looking after you; it almost felt at times as though he'd either adopted you or taken you in as a pet of sorts, so when he discovered your tendency to freeze your ass off, whenever you stayed in cheap motels, he would always end up holding you to keep you warm, lending you his hoodies and flannels, and bringing in the blanket that he kept in the impala to give you something extra. And it's not as if you were going to turn down the offer of warmth, no matter what the source. If that meant cuddling up to your best friend, who happened to radiate body heat like he was a friggin furnace, well then that was just something you would have to suffer through.

"You two look comfy" Sam said, shutting the motel door behind him. Dean hadn't noticed his brother return and jumped a fraction, startling you awake.

"I didn't do it!!" you cried as you shot up, immediately clutching the blankets back to you as you got blasted by the cold air that Sam let in. The brothers laughed at your outburst before they were both interrupted by the sight (or feel) of you burrowing back under the blankets. Dean chuckled as he started to slip out of bed to go shower, but you grabbed his arm tightly and hauled him back into bed, attempting to pull him on top of you,

"No! Cold! Come back, I want warm! Give me your warm!!"

Dean just laughed and looked down at you from his position as your blanket, sprawled on top of you. He smiled and decided that bribery was the way to go. "If you let me up, we can go to your favorite donut shop and get donuts and coffee..." You looked at him with an expression that let him know you were weighing the pros and cons of getting out of bed. ".....fine." you finally concluded with a small pout. "Good girl" Dean praised, pecking you on the tip of your nose and rolling off of you.

You couldn't help but stare after him as he walked to the bathroom in only his black sweatpants, the muscles in his back moving under his skin as he stretched his arms above his head. Yeah. It was a terrible burden to have to sleep next to that for the sake of warmth and giving Sam his own bed, but one you felt you just had to bear. You smirked and rolled your eyes at yourself, "Don't use all the hot water or I'll kick your ass!" you called after him, climbing back under the covers to await your turn in the shower in the blissful remainder of Dean's body heat.

 

xXx

 

After a very successful trip to the donut shop where you got a very satisfying breakfast sandwich, the most delicious cup of coffee you thought you'd ever tasted (just like the last cup you got from this place, and every cup before that), and a dozen donuts to go, you made it back to your mom's house where she and your brother were very happily surprised by the sweet treats.

Around mid-to-late-afternoon, you decided that it was about time to head out. You wanted to make sure you got to the restaurant before the band. You told Dean that you knew exactly what you wanted for dinner and not to ask questions because he was going to love it, and if there was any chance of him arguing, Sam put a stop to it when he caught the look in your eye. He still didn't know what or how, but he could tell this was all connected to your big birthday scheme and he did all he could to keep Dean from inadvertently ruining it.

You made it to the restaurant and Dean just lit right up when he saw the building. Naturally he knew of the place, it was a very well-known establishment. He absolutely beamed at you, and you made your way inside, reveling in the sound of a good half-dozen motorcycles pulling up to the building as well. Dean was so in his element here. The place smelled like barbecue, beer, and a damn good time.

About an hour after you got there, you had finished eating and were enjoying a few drinks when you saw Sam look up behind you and felt a tap on your shoulder. You turned around and there was your brother. He usually came in with the band to help them set up their equipment and you had conspired with him. He would tell Joey in advance that you were going to be there with a friend and wanted to introduce him since it was his birthday, and then when he - and the band - got to the restaurant, he would come and let you know.

You slipped out of the booth and wandered away from the table to speak with your brother where the boys wouldn't hear you.

"Everything good?" you asked nervously,

"Yeah, he said that was no problem. You can bring him out back while we start setting up." he replied, "I should warn you, dad seemed kind of really excited to hear that you were coming. You'll probably have to deal with a lot tonight."

You nodded and walked back to the table while your brother headed back to where the band was setting up at the back of the dining area. You felt your stomach churn with anxiety.

"Everything okay?" Sam inquired, probably concerned because he wasn't expecting your brother to be there.

"Yeah, everything's great." You replied, trying to mask the mix of excitement and nervousness in your voice, "Come on, I want to show you guys something."

You slid out of your seat and waited for the boys to follow before leading them to the back room behind the stage.

"Hi, sweetie!" your father called as you rounded the corner, a little too cheerily, you thought. He pulled you into a big hug and you stiffened considerably even though he seemed to refuse to acknowledge your discomfort. Instead of replying, you looked at your brother questioningly.

"He'll be right back"

You stood for a moment in awkward silence before your father cleared his throat loudly, seemingly scolding you for neglecting your manners and not making proper introductions. You sighed heavily.

"Dean and Sam, this is my dad." you spit out curtly. The brothers both looked at you uncomfortably. They knew you had a bad relationship with your dad and appeared to be both highly uncomfortable on your behalf, and also on the verge of cussing him out. Instead, they each gave a quick hello that was civil but definitely less than friendly.

A moment later, a man rounded the corner and Dean stood stock still in shock and disbelief. "Son of a bitch..." he mumbled to himself and he elbowed his brother's arm and pointed like an idiot. Sam was no less surprised but he definitely handled it a bit better.

"Dude, that's Joey Belladonna!" Dean whisper-yelled at his brother who only laughed in return at Dean's start-struck daze.

"There she is!" Joey said as he saw you standing there, walking up to pull you into a hug. This one you happily returned. "How are ya, honey? It's good to see you."

"Yeah, you too! I'm doing great, how are you? How's Krista?" Joey's wife was an absolute sweetheart, much like Joey himself, and you always asked after her when she wasn't at gigs.

"I'm good, I'm good. Krista's home with the flu, though." he said with a disappointed shrug.

"Aww, well give her a hug for me." you said, and he nodded.

Dean just looked on in stunned silence except for the little unintentional squeaks that kept escaping his lips in his speechlessness.

"So..." you started a bit sheepishly, "I got somebody here that might just kill me if I don't introduce him," you said, reaching back toward Dean's hand. He stepped up quickly and grasped your hand in his, and you noticed his palm was sweating a bit. _Oh my god. Dean was nervous. And it was kinda making your day._

"Joey, this is Dean,"

Joey shook Dean's hand and then pulled him into a hug that you realised you maybe should have warned him about. You'd discovered first hand the first time you met him that Joey was a hugger.

"Hi, Dean, nice to meet you. Happy birthday."

"...Hi ...I'm ...How did you know it was my...?" _Oh, this was too good._ Dean was stuttering like you didn't know what and you suddenly heard Sam's poorly stifled laughter at his brother's predicament.

"Little D said it was your birthday" Joey explained, pointing to your brother. You smirked at the nickname the rock star had given your brother.

Barely paying attention for a moment, Dean whipped his head around to look at you.

"You never told me you knew Joey fucking Belladonna!"

"You never asked" you replied innocently, turning your attention back to the rock star.

"And this is his brother, Sam." Sam stepped up and also received a hand-shake as well as a hug, which was very amusing to watch, seeing as Sam towered over the man.

 

xXx

 

As the night drew on, you and the boys had settled at a table at the side of the stage and watched the cover band play various classic rock songs that you knew Dean would enjoy. That's another reason you knew this would be a great birthday gift for him, almost all of the music they played was classic rock from the 70's and 80's. Going to one of their gigs was like listening to Dean's personal music collection.

You looked over at him and his eyes were practically glued to the stage as he nursed his beer. You leaned over and whispered a 'happy birthday' in his ear. Dean turned around and positively beamed at you. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder and pulled you in tight.

"You're the best!" he whispered back, placing a lingering kiss on your forehead.

Though neither of you noticed, both Sam and Joey were watching you, both thinking the same thing; _"He'd be an idiot to let that one get away."_

 

xXx

 

As the three of you shuffled into the motel room, still buzzing from the loud music, you yawned and practically flopped face-first onto the bed you and Dean were sharing. Still hanging off the foot of the bed from the knees down, you turned your head, preventing your next words from getting muffled by the bedding,

"I don't know about anybody else, but I would definitely call this a good day."

Sam climbed straight into bed, too exhausted like the rest of you to bother about showering tonight.

After stripping off his flannel, t-shirt, and jeans, Dean stepped up beside the bed and scooped you up, carrying you further up the bed to settle you in properly before climbing in next to you. He wrapped his big arms tightly around your waist and pulled your back flush against his bare chest, which was humming with happiness as he nuzzled in behind your ear, a mile-wide grin plastered on his adorable face.

"This was the best birthday ever. Thank you." he whispered, placing a loving kiss to the soft spot behind your ear.

You smiled as he shifted to pull you even closer and nuzzled his nose into your hair, hearing soft snoring only a moment later. You couldn't stop smiling as you drifted off into what would be the most restful and comfortable sleep of your life. Utterly and perfectly happy in this moment, nothing in the world could touch you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love some feedback on this as I'm not entirely sure about it. As always, thank you for reading, my lovelies!


End file.
